


Lover, where do you live?

by 568kmwronglane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha! Noctis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Dad! Cor, M/M, Omega! Prompto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/568kmwronglane/pseuds/568kmwronglane
Summary: He knew that smell. First time he remembered noticing the lingering scent at the hallways of Citadel after following Cor one late night. Then he remembered it from the garden, the scent so strong it even covered the fresh scent of blooming flowers.AU where you're the only one smelling your mate's scent - but what if you're not supposed to have a mate? And what if you don't know who that mate is?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing summaries, sorry! I know I have another fic to write, but I wanted to write something cute (which probably ends up being in the same angsty ship as all of my stories fml). My first ever a/b/o fic, because I can't get enough of omega Prompto. Or soulmates. Or Promptis.  
> Sorry, the prologue is short, I wrote it at night shift aroud 5am being super tired. But, enjoy? Comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3

He knew that smell. First time he remembered noticing the lingering scent at the hallways of Citadel after following Cor one late night. Then he remembered it from the garden, the scent so strong it even covered the fresh scent of blooming flowers. It took Prompto years to understand why that named scent affected him so strongly – it was right after his 15th birthday and the first time he found out what he really was. He still remembered the feverish prickling under his skin and all the nervous energy that made him run hysterically crying to Cor’s arms right after the beta returned home from work. Few phone calls later Prompto had found himself from Citadel’s infirmary, soft voiced woman running blood tests after giving him pills that made him feel a bit more human again. The woman had told him about how rare he was – how omega males were such a rarity in Lucis – and how one day he’d find someone who’d value him more than anything. Those words we’re the words when Cor stepped in and after a rushed, quiet talk the doctor’s face had turned into something Prompto later thought was pity. He got his pills and was vowed he would take them. Every day. For the rest of his life. Because for someone born in Niflheim finding a mate from Lucis was not possible. And he didn’t question the decision, because the pills made him feel normal. Like he belonged there where he was. 

And here he was, five years later and that scent was there again. Prompto knew Cor was saying something, but his attention was somewhere far away from the handgun in his hand. His eyes were scanning the training grounds to find where that scent came from. 

“Boy! Stop daydreaming and start shooting!” Cor barked an order and snapped his fingers in front of Prompto’s eyes, making the younger man finally noticing what was going on around him. 

“Shit. Sorry”, Prompto mumbled ashamed, peeking Cor – or his dad, how he liked to call the other in his mind, not that he’d ever be brave enough to say it out loud – behind his already sweaty bangs. Even though he hadn’t anything to do with the Kingsglaive or had any kind of interest to even be so, Cor had demanded him to learn some self-defense. It had taken more than twenty unsuccessful times with different kind of arms before they’d found out Prompto’s hidden talent with fire arms. After that Cor had took him to Kingsglaive’s shooting range once or twice a week. 

“Again”, Cor said with sternly voice, turning his gaze to target and crossed his arms waiting for Prompto to shoot again. The blonde took one deep breathe, trying to concentrate again and aimed his gun before pulling the trigger. Disappointed groan escaped from his lips the moment bullet hit the target – he had barely hit it. Cor’s face stayed as calm as ever when he commanded Prompto to shoot again. And again. And again. Even all the physical training Prompto had done during the years didn’t help in situations like this and his arms were screaming, when he finally lowered the gun. 

“You can do better, you know”, Cor said after checking the results again. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

Prompto knew Cor could tell every time he was lying – Prompto was a terrible liar – but still he shook his head and busied himself with the gun. “It’s nothing”, he said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. The scent wasn’t there anymore, now Prompto could only smell the gun oil and it made him feel a bit better. Because he wasn’t supposed to smell anything that was screaming alpha to him. 

“You sure?” Cor asked, his voice now softer than before and greyish blue eyes looking concerned when he studied Prompto’s face. 

“It’s nothing, really”, Prompto promised and flashed a tiny smile. “Just thinking about how good some hamburgers would taste now.” 

If there was anything Cor wanted to say, he didn’t say it, but patted Prompto’s shoulder awkwardly. “Clean your gun and change your clothes, we’re going home and getting those burgers.”

Prompto didn’t have to be told twice, he let the corner of his mouth turn up in a smirk and jogged away towards the supply room.


	2. Old friends and great adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, thank you so much for everyone who read the prologue and left kudos, comments or bookmarks. Thank you, thank you!

”Where are you taking me?”

Prompto did like early mornings. The sunrise and empty streets of Insomnia. He did like the quietness and peaceful atmosphere of the city before morning rush. But mornings like these, when sun was only barely above the horizon and air was chilly for upcoming fall, he didn’t want to be awake this damn early. Prompto yawned widely and leaned his head against the cold windows, feeling little shivers running down his spine, when they drove under the gate – the wall – that separated Insomnia from the rest of the country. Cor had woken him up at an unholy hour, telling he wanted to show him something. To take him somewhere and despite his tiredness, Prompto was feeling excited. It wasn’t too often they had time to do something together, except practicing together at shooting range, and it was only fourth time Prompto was leaving the city after moving there all those years ago.

“You’ll see soon enough”, Cor promised, looking at the younger man from the corner of his eye. Prompto was smiling, his usually styled hair still muffled from sleep and eyes a little tired, but he was smiling, and it made Cor smile too. There weren’t many things making Cor smile, he knew what people thought about his stern looking demeanor, but Prompto had always made him smile. Even back in the days, when the blonde had been a little, scrawny boy, who was afraid of everyone and everything. He knew he didn’t tell it too often, but he wished Prompto knew how much he meant to him.

“Do you remember the last time we drove over the bridge?” Cor asked, focusing the road ahead them. Prompto hummed. “It was raining, and I got angry because I couldn’t take any good pictures”, he said and gave a little laugh. “It’s been at least two years, right?”

Cor couldn’t help it, but felt a little sting of quilt. It seemed like Prompto knew what he felt, because the blonde was laughing soon. “No worries, _Marshall_ ”, he said with teasing tone in his voice. “I know you’re busy with all that royal stuff.”

“I wish you’d stop calling me that, it makes me feel old.”

“Well…” Prompto was grinning widely and Cor groaned half-heartedly. Sometimes he thought, how someone like Prompto, who had been saved from the darkest places of Niflheim, could be like that. Like the boy’s whole person was full of sunshine. Of course, he knew the struggling and insecurities Prompto faced ever too often, no matter how the boy didn’t talk about those. How Prompto, when younger, had often asked about his light hair and freckles, why he wasn’t looking like Lucian? And Cor had tried to comfort him the best he could. He sure as hell hadn’t known anything about comforting children – or in fact anything about children. He had been outright terrified for the first few months Prompto had stayed with him, feeling like he could fail any time and loose the slowly building trust. But somehow their lives had settled down – until Cor had find out what Prompto was.

“Look!” Prompto’s excited squeak made Cor turn his head – they had just left the city’s checkpoint behind and Prompto was pointing at few Anak’s sauntering next to the road. Cor sneered, when Prompto rised his camera and snapped few shots.

“We’ll leave the car in Hammerhead, an old friend of mine requested some help”, Cor told, but wasn’t surprised, when Prompto didn’t answer. The boy was so focused in pictures Cor had to clear his throat to get his attention.

“What? Hammerhead?” Prompto asked, looking surprised. “Last time we stopped there it was so hot I was literally sure I’d melt.”

“Well, I’m not sure it’s any better now and after a little stroll we’re going to take, you will be melting again.”

“Where are we going then?”

“I’m taking you to hunt”, Cor told and laughed, when Prompto’s mouth stopped in comical “O” shape. They had been talking about it few times at the shooting range, how Prompto should practice with moving targets too and after Takka had called few nights back and asked help with an easy hunt, Cor had accepted it without even thinking about it.  
So when he pulled his car on Hammerhead’s parking lot, Prompto was out of the door before Cor even had time to shut the engine. The blonde was bouncing on his heel, full of nervous energy, studying his surroundings with curious eyes.

“Oi!” Prompto remembered that voice and almost blushed when he thought about his first meeting with Cindy few years ago. How he had been a nervous, blushing teenager whose eyes were not sure where to look – to girls bright green eyes or tiny top that leaved nothing to imagination. Cindy was still the same, bouncing curls and wide smile when she approached their car. “Good to see ya, sugar”, she greeted Prompto with smile and a pat to his shoulder. “You too, Cor.”

“Cindy”, Cor greeted shortly.

“Pawpaw is at the carage”, Cindy told, throwing her arm around Prompto’s shoulders. “You’ve gained some real muscles here, sweetheart.”

Prompto felt how his cheeks grew warmer and warmer. He wasn’t good to accept compliments and when compliments came from someone like Cindy, well, he just felt awkward. Cindy’s bright laughter helped tho, and Prompto find himself smiling to girl.

“Still no girlfriend?” Cindy asked while walking Prompto towards her truck. She felt how the blonde stiffed under her arm. “Oh, or a boyfriend?”

“I-I… I mean, no?” Prompto stuttered. He remembered that scent, it was like it was stuck in his head – something like air after rain and burning wood. He was painfully aware of how that smell made him feel. How that small, empty space inside of him craved that scent.

Cindy cocked her head, making her blonde curls bounce and pursed her lips. “Ya know, I’m not an expert when it comes to love life, but I think you’re hiding something.”

Prompto sighed and leaned his back against the warm metal of trucks door. “It’s nothing, really”, he made a nervous glance over Cindy’s shoulder and straightened his posture, when Cor came to his view. “I have to go, we’re going for a hunt.”

Cindy nodded. “If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here”, she said softly. “I know it’s not easy to feel like an outsider.”

Something in Cindy’s eyes made Prompto feel like the girl could read him like an open book. He was relieved when Cor patted his shoulder and tipped his head. “You ready?”

“Never been more ready”, Prompto said with a nervous smile.


	3. Unexpected meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some time to write (I didn't, but took a break from studying after work) and wrote a short chapter for you. I needed something to fill the space to get Noctis and here he is and Prompto is a mess.  
> Thank you so much for kudos, comments and bookmarks! I can't believe how many of you have liked this story so far. Thank you!  
> Again, kudos and comments are life, so please leave some. <3

Leide – as it turned out – was burning hot few hours after sun had fully risen. Hot and dusty, dry sand and scrubby trees as far as one could see. Prompto groaned when he tried to keep up with Cor’s speed, their boots making small dust clouds rise from the ground. He felt how dust got stuck in his sweaty skin, making it feel itchy and how sun had already – no doubt – burned his cheeks and nose red.  
  
Cor made a stop so sudden, Prompto almost crashed into his back and stumbled to keep his balance. Cor knew this was a good thing to do, how Prompto would never learn to shoot real targets inside the city walls, but he still felt a bit sorry for the blonde’s miserable outlook. No matter how Prompto usually got up early for his morning runs and photograph sessions, but maybe waking the boy up at 5am had been too much.  
  
“There”, Cor said and pointed something small and moving further away. Prompto had to squint his eyes to see clearly, his eyes already feeling dry after putting contacts on so early.  
  
“What are they?” Prompto asked, glancing the older man. He knew he had probably studied about wild beasts at school, but he hadn’t paid too much attention for lesson in question. He squirmed when Cor sighed and shook his head.  
  
“Sabertusks”, Cor explained. “Those are common beasts around Leide, but this pack has been causing problems around Hammerhead. I promised to take of them and thought this would be good practice for you.”  
  
Prompto nodded and swallowed nervously, touching the gun hanging from thigh case. “Are they… Should I be worried?”  
  
Cor gave a crooked smile. “Sabertusks are fast and have claws and fangs, but you’re fast too and can handle a gun.”  
  
“My dream has always been to be eaten by wild beast with super sharp teeth”, Prompto whined. “There’s nothing better, sounds great.”  
  
Cor laughed and patted Prompto on shoulder. “Let’s go, before the air gets too hot.”  
  
“Isn’t it too hot already?” The blonde asked sourly, wiping sweat from his forehead before following Cor down the dusty trail. He felt how sweat was making his red tank top cling to his back and how his before mussed hair was probably now a flat, sweaty mess.  


 

                                                                                                                     ***

 

Prompto knew he did good, because when the final gunshot hit its target and sabertusk fell to ground lifeless, he caught Cor looking at him proudly. When he turned around, he found someone else had been watching to fight too. Two figures were standing so far away Prompto couldn’t tell who they were – maybe hunters? Who else would be around these parts of Leide this early?  
  
“You did good, kid”, Cor said when standing next to Prompto, laying one hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. “You can be proud. I’m proud.”  
  
The compliment made Prompto smile and his heart swell, it was not too often Cor said something like that. He knew the older man was proud of him, but hearing it felt even better. “Can we do this again sometime?” He asked with hopeful voice. “When you have time? I know you’re busy with training new recruits and stuff, but this was really nice." Prompto knew it was kind of childish, but he made his best puppy eyes when looking at Cor and smiled. Cor might not be a man who showed his emotions, but during the years Prompto had learn to read his facial expressions and right now the older man looked amused with a little twinkle in his eyes.  
  
“I’ll find something with more challenge for next time”, Cor promised and Prompto’s already wide smile turned into grin. “Now, let’s head back, I’m hungry and I think you could use some breakfast too.”

  
  
                                                                                                                      ***

 

Prompto was babbling about everything and absolutely nothing the whole way back to Hammerhead, jumping backwards in front of Cor. He was so focused in letting out the nervous energy he had bottled up all morning, he didn’t even notice something was different. Not before coming around the corner of Takka’s diner, when Cor suddenly straightened his posture and the small smile he had had on his face fade away. Prompto turned on his heels, scanning the parking lot with his eyes until he saw a brand new, shiny Audi parked in the middle of cracked asphalt.  
  
“Oh…” The blonde said, looking curious. “That is a nice car.”  
  
“It sure is”, Cor admitted, looking around the parking lot before landing his eyes on figures talking with Cindy in front of the garage. “Come on.”  
  
Prompto followed few steps and froze, eyes turning wide, and expression surprised. Because that scent was there – again – and it was far stronger than ever before. It was not some lingering scent at the hallway, no, this was something so overwhelming it made his head spin and knees feel weak.  
  
“Prompto?”  
  
The blonde turned his head to left and right to find out where the scent came from and who was the owner of it.  
  
“Prompto? Are you okay?”  
  
Prompto blinked, when Cor’s warm hand landed on his shoulder. “What? Oh, yes, it’s nothing”, he said quickly, noticing how tense his voice sounded and how Cor furrowed his brows. Prompto did everything to make his legs work again and took one, two, three steps before shaking his head to clear it. He had learned about soulmates, about alpha and omega couples, sometimes alpha and beta couples, but he was not supposed to have anyone. He was always told there wasn’t anyone for him. So why was there someone, who smelled so good and made him feel so light headed?  
  
Prompto stayed few steps behind Cor, keeping his focus on older man’s t-shirt covered back and tried to remember how to breath normally. He was sweating because of the sun shining straight to his back – sure – but there was something else too. Something that made him feel prickling under his skin and made him feel uneasy.  
  
“Highness”, Cor said when they stopped and Prompto’s eyes snapped away from his back. Highness? He turned his gaze only to find no one else, but crown prince of Lucis, standing there, looking bored and oh so handsome.  
  
“Gladiolus, Ignis.”  
  
“Marshal”, a guy size of behemoth greeted Cor before cocking his head and glancing the nervous, sweating blonde standing behind Marshal’s back. “Didn’t know you took recruits for hunts?”  
  
“He is not a recruit”, Cor fixed. “This is Prompto.”  
  
Prompto’s brain felt like working on short circuit and he didn’t know what to do or say, he just stood there, staring at probably three of the most handsome men he had ever met and waved awkwardly. His hand was only coming down, when he realized what he had done – he had waved for a fucking crown prince, his Shield and advisor – and felt how his face started to turn red.  
  
“Prompto?” It was Cor again, but Prompto wasn’t sure if he registered the older man’s voice anymore. He was just standing there, staring at the royal retinue, and felt how lightheadedness turned into dizziness.  
  
“Prompto?”  
  
Prompto closed his eyes and felt how his legs gave up under him. His last thought was how absolutely fucked up he was, before everything went black.


	4. Is it you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's a small chapter for you, this might be the only update I'm able to do in this week, because I'm leaving to Spain tomorrow on a work trip. I'm taking my laptop with me and I'll try to write when I have some off time.  
> I can't believe this has reached over 100 kudos and 1000 reads. Thank you, I am speechless!  
> Again, comments, kudos, bookmarks, those are life. <3 Sorry I haven't answered to your comments, I've been ridiculously busy. ;-;
> 
> Also something about this story: In this story people are first males and females, alpha, beta and omega are secondary genres. For soulmates, it's usually alpha and omega pair, sometimes alpha and beta pair. You can sense someone's genre, but only your soulmate's scent is the one making you really feel stuff. Hope this helped. <3

”…mpto?”  
  
”…rompto?”  
  
Slowly Prompto started to take a notice what was going on around him. First, he was laying on something soft. Something that smelled a bit like engine oil and dust. Second, his head hurt. There was a throbbing pain behind his eyes. Third, he didn’t know the owner of the voice calling his name. He stirred and used all his willpower to open his eyes. For a while he just blinked, watching the roof and slowly rotating fan.  
  
“Are you awake, kid?” There was someone speaking to him, the same one who had called him a while back. Prompto slowly turned his head and met a pair of warm amber eyes. The prince’s shield was sitting on a low stool, hands on his knees and watching Prompto.  
  
“I am”, Prompto answered with raspy voice. “Not sure I like it tho.” He closed his eyes again and rubbed his temples to ease the pain hammering behind his eyes. “Where’s Cor?”  
  
“Outside, he had some business to do”, Gladio told, still sitting on the same position. “I promised to keep an eye on you. You gave us quite a scare, kid.”  
  
“Sorry”, Prompto mumbled. A low chuckle came from the shield and it sounded nice. Warm and deep. Prompto didn’t know much about the prince’s shield – he had seen him around the training grounds few times, training the new recruits or working out. His name was Gladiolus Amicitia and he was probably few years older than Prompto was. He was an alpha and – if there was to believe in gossips – he had a thing with prince’s advisor.  
  
“What happened?” Prompto asked, because he didn’t remember anything too clearly. He remembered coming back from the hunt, how the air had been too warm and how his clothes had clung his skin. And…  
  
“You fainted.”  
  
“Oh…” Oh. On that very second everything came back, the smell, the prince and his retinue. Prompto felt the prickling again under his skin and the blush creeping its way on his cheeks and all the way up to the tips of his ears. But the scent wasn’t there, so it wasn’t Gladiolus, it couldn’t be.  
  
“You okay?” Gladio asked, furrowing his thick brows when the small blonde first turned pale and the blushed fiercely. He rose his hand and placed it on smaller man’s forehead, feeling how clammy his skin was. “Do you need a doctor?”  
  
“No!” Prompto exclaimed quickly. “It must be the heat, I didn’t drink much, and it is really hot outside.” He was a shitty liar, but Gladiolus didn’t know him, so maybe he did believe him. Except when Prompto opened his eyes again and looked the older man, he found him looking suspicious. “I’m asking Iggy to bring something to drink.”  
  
Iggy – as Prompto soon found out – was Ignis Scientia, prince’s advisor and something in the man’s appearance made him feel terrified. Maybe it was the pressed slacks and crisp white shirt that made the man look as professional as ever, no matter if the air outside of the garage was burning hot.

“Ah, Prompto”, Ignis greeted with soft voice when handing a soda bottle for the blonde. “You should drink this, you must be dehydrated after spending so much time in the sun.”  
  
Ignis voice was soft and there was an accent that made Prompto feel a bit more relaxed – until he realized it wasn’t Ignis either that smelled so good. Prompto found his hands shaking when he opened the bottle and forced himself to take a small gulp.  
  
“Where’s Noct?” Gladio asked and stood up, stretching his long arms above his head. Prompto almost squeaked, the guy looked like he could break him in half with his bare hands.  
  
“His Highness is still napping at the car”, Ignis told and if Prompto hadn’t been so nervous, he would have noticed the amused sound on Ignis’ voice. “I’m trying to wake him up and we’re going to have a late lunch at the diner. Feel free to join us”, Ignis continued and eyed Prompto, “you too, Prompto.”  
  
When the advisor left, Prompto finally managed to get himself on sitting position and Gladio sat dawn on the stool again. “You know, you did good work out there”, the older man said, watching Prompto. “I’ve seen you training at the range few times, you’re talented.”  
  
“It’s nothing”, Prompto said and shook his head.  
  
“You know, you should come and train with us. You could really gain some muscle before shooting anything living again.”  
  
Prompto snapped his eyes on Gladio, looking astonished. “I… I don’t think it’s a good idea”, he stammered. The idea of training with anyone else than Cor was making him feel anxious – not to mention training with his possible mate.  
  
Gladio just shrugged and stood up. “Think about it and I’ll speak to Cor. Now, drink that and let’s go, I’m starving, and you could use something to eat too.”  
  
Prompto stumbled up from the worn-out sofa, leaving his soda behind and followed Gladio outside. The hot air greeted them the moment they left garage behind and Prompto was almost ready to turn on his heels and go back because fuck, he hated this heat. Cor was standing near his car, speaking with two other men – Glaives, Prompto decided – and when his eyes noticed Prompto, he looked like stopping the conversation. Prompto quickly shook his head and flashed a small smile, nodding his head towards the diner. Cor answered with small nod and Prompto rushed after Gladio, following him inside the diner.  
  
“Iggy managed to pull you out of the car, hmm, your Highness”, Gladio asked the moment they stepped inside. Ignis was sitting on the first booth from the left and someone was laying on the couch, black boots kicking the edge of it lazily. Prompto just stood there, wide eyed and lips a bit apart. His eyes turned even wider – if possible – when Noctis finally dragged himself in sitting position and ruffled his dark hair.  
  
“Oh, Cor’s kid is awake”, the raven said, studying Prompto with his midnight blue eyes. Prompto swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat and thought about escaping the diner – whole Hammerhead and back to home, just to drown himself in a bathtub because fuck, he was _doomed_.  
  
“I… He’s not my dad”, Prompto managed to say with high pitched voice.  
  
“Whatever”, Noctis shrugged and turned towards Ignis when Gladio sat down next to him. Prompto just stood there for a while, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to another, before Ignis spoke. “You’re welcome to sit with us and have a dinner. You should eat something to get your strength back.”  
  
“Told the guy already he should train with us”, Gladio told when Prompto slipped on the couch next to Ignis. He was sweating again despite the air conditioner and was sure his face was all red again. He didn’t even listen to conversation between Noctis advisor and shield, he was too distracted with the small glances he managed to steal of Noctis. The prince – in all his bored looking glory – was the most handsome human being Prompto had ever met. And that scent, like fresh air after rain and burning wood, was coming from Noctis. Prompto felt shivers running down his spine, when the raven suddenly turned his gaze and their eyes met. For a while Prompto was sure there was _something_  in those midnight blue eyes, something that made him feel maybe the other felt something too. But the moment was over before it even started, their food coming and Ignis saying something about ordering food for Prompto too after speaking with Cor about what he liked. Prompto nodded and heard himself thanking the advisor. He tried to eat – he really did – but from time to time he was sure he felt Noctis’ eyes on him. And it was distracting.


	5. Who's that boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took a while to update and I'm so sorry this chapter is far from my best and it's short too. I was supposed to return home on Wednesday but I'm still stuck at hospital in Spain (I'm not the one being sick) and I'm tired as hell. I needed something to do, so I decided to try writing today. Some Promptis coming on the next chapter. I'm not sure when I'm able to write again, because I'm not sure when we're going home. Ambulance flight was supposed to leave tomorrow, but it's almost 7pm here and we haven't heard anything about it.

The drive back to Insomnia was quiet. Prompto was deep in his thoughts and Cor kept glancing him from the corner of his eye, furrowing his brows concerned. The deep sighs Prompto let out every now and then were nothing to help the situation.   
  
“You wanna tell me what’s wrong, kid?” Cor asked finally, when Prompto shifted again on his seat and sighed. It made the younger man startle and for a while Prompto looked like he hasn’t even heard what Cor said.   
  
“Did you have a soulmate?” Prompto asked after a while of silence. He had asked about it before, right after they’d find out he was an omega, but Cor had refused to speak. The beta had told him that was something he wasn’t comfortable to talk about and that was it, they hadn’t returned to the subject ever since.   
  
“I… did”, Cor said finally with strained voice. “Long time ago, it’s nothing you should be worrying about.”  
  
Prompto felt awkward watching the emotions changing on Cor’s face and regretted he even asked. He knew there were a lot of things in Cor’s past the beta didn’t want to talk about – sometimes he thought it was mostly because the older man didn’t want to worry him with thing that had happened years ago. He knew Cor had been alone since Prompto had come to his life almost twenty years ago.   
  
“I’m sorry”, Prompto said quietly. “I just got curious, I shouldn’t have asked anything…”  
  
“I should have told you when you asked about it for a first time”, Cor said, giving Prompto a sad smile. “I know it’s something you must be curious about, this whole soulmate thing. But may I ask what’s the reason you brought it up now?”  
  
The question took Prompto off guard, he tried to come up with an explanation, but failed. “I- I think I felt something.”  
  
“With his highness and his retainers?” Cor asked, his brows knitting together. Prompto knew this was bad, not only because he was a Niff, a nobody from enemy nation, an omega, someone who shouldn’t even have anyone meant for him. Especially not the crown prince of Lucis.   
  
“I- I don’t think it’s anything, I just got too much sun, didn’t drink enough and fainted…”  
  
“Prompto”, Cor said with demanding voice, pulling the car over and shut the engine before turning to face Prompto. The younger man kept looking his hands and wringing them nervously. “If there’s something you want to tell me, now would be a good time.”  
  
“It’s nothing”, Prompto demanded. “It’s just my nerves, you know how I am.”   
  
Cor’s face told him, the beta didn’t believe a word he said and Prompto felt bad for even trying to lie about something so _important_.   
  
“You know… The pills you’ve been taking since your first heat are supposed to help you, or so I believed and so did the doctor who took care of you. I know you have studied about bonding, ruts and heats at school…”  
  
Prompto felt his whole face flushing – he really didn’t want to have this awkward sex talk with the person he found closest to dad. Not after today. “Can we please not talk about this?” He whined, running his fingers through messy blond locks. “Everything is fine, okay?” He was not sure where he found all this courage, but he managed to sound almost convincing and Cor was fair enough to drop the subject – for now. Prompto remained silent when the beta started the car and headed back to Insomnia. That night he didn’t want to have a dinner together but escaped to his room and locked the door. While lying on his bed he couldn’t help it but had some clear flashbacks of one certain prince.

  
  
                                                                                                        ***

 

Noctis – on the other hand – didn’t know what to think about the meeting with one certain blonde. All his life he had been trained to rule a kingdom, to take care of any kind of problems. What he wasn’t trained for was a problem that came in a shape of Prompto Argentum. Or Leonis.   
  
“Didn’t know Marshal had a kid.” Gladio was the one saying out loud what they were all thinking about.   
  
“I assume the boy he is taking care of is not his child”, Ignis said, thin brows knitting together and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. “His looks are not common in Lucis.”  
  
“You mean he’s adopted?” Gladio asked and glanced Noctis through rear view mirror. “You okay, Noct?”  
  
The raven gave back a sour look before closing his eyes and tried to find a better position on Regalia’s leather seat. He didn’t know what he had felt in Prompto’s company, but he really didn’t want to discuss about it with his retainers. Being twenty already and unmated was bad enough but being the crown prince without a mate was even worse. Thinking about the plans his father had made with Lunafreya’s parents still made him feel uneasy, how sure everyone had been about them being soulmates. And then Luna had presented as a beta and found her soulmate from Kingsglaive. So here Noctis was, still alone and painfully aware of what people talked about him. How people thought he was failed. And now he had met a boy who made him feel _something_ he couldn’t name. How that certain golden-haired boy made his stomach twist and heart race a little faster after changing only few words.  
  
“Is it possible to find something from Prompto?” Noctis asked after a while of silence, but kept his eyes closed. He almost heard how Ignis’ brains started to work faster and then the advisor cleared his throat. “If he is a citizen of Insomnia, there should be something we can find. May I ask the reason of your sudden interest?”  
  
Noctis sneered. “He was good with a gun, you should have saw it, right, Gladio?”  
  
The shield let out approving sound. “The kid sure handled his gun. Talked about it with Cor and he told me they have been training at the training grounds.”   
  
“Is that so?” Ignis asked, and even is the advisors voice didn’t reveal anything Noctis could feel he was interested.   
  
“Didn’t get much out of Marshal tho”, Gladio continued. “He was busy, and I promised to keep an eye at Prompto. If Cor gives his permission, the kid should be able to train with us sometime. Noctis could use a sparring partner who’s using guns.”  
  
Ignis hummed approving and kept driving. He made a mental note to find everything he could from this Prompto Argentum.


End file.
